A New Life
by The Child Music Prodigy
Summary: The gang's been on the island for a year. Have they got used to it? And what's up with Lex?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, or setting. I only own the plot line and some other things.**

Everyone was sitting around the fire, eating and talking. It had been a year since the crash.

Jackson was still leader, and everyone had finally dismissed what had happened when he was sixteen. Taylor wasn't as clueless as she used to be, and had finally learned how to help with things. Erik was still funny, but had his serious times. Melissa had opened up more, and she still liked Jackson. Daley was still an ego-case every once in awhile, but she had learned how to listen to everyone. Lex was still the brainy one, and had thought up a lot more ways to do things. Nathan was still, well, Nathan. He was as much of an ego-case as Daley was, and still hadn't admitted to anyone except his video diary and Melissa that he had a 'thing' for her.

But, Captain 'Chaos' Russell and everyone else had yet to be found, or heard from, and this made the group very anxious, especially since the second anniversary of the crash was coming up rather quickly.

"We should look for them." An older Lex said, looking at the group. His birthday was coming up soon, and he would be turning eleven.

The six seventeen year olds looked over at him, and Daley said, "Lex, we've been over this before. Drop it."

"No. They're still out there, we've just got to look for them. What if they've gotten hurt?"

"Lex! Drop it!" Daley said, again.

Lex quickly stood up and stalked over to the ocean, muttering choice words about his sister under his breath.

"Alexander Jacob Marin! Watch your mouth!" Daley yelled at him. (AN; I don't know what his real name is!)

"Make me!" Lex yelled back, continuing his walk.

"I swear, one day I'm gonna-"

"Don't swear, Daley." Melissa said, drinking some water.

Daley glared at her momentarily, and Eric said, "So, Chief. Has the no relationships rule been annulled?"

Nathan listened closely, trying to make it look like he didn't care.

"Yeah, Jackson. It's been, like, almost a year." Taylor said.

"No, guys. Think about it this way; if two people go out, have a fight, and break up, they'll have to deal with each other every day. It would almost be as bad as, well, when Daley and Lex fight."

Daley stood up and went to her tent hearing that.

"Jackson, please?" Taylor asked, giving him the doggy pout.

He sighed and said, "_No._ And don't even _think _about having a secret relationship. Everyone can tell when someone's having a secret relationship."

The two sighed, and went back to eating their food. Pretty soon, Lex came back, after making sure his sister wasn't there.

29 DWN

That night, Daley walked out of her tent to the fire. It was her turn to watch it. Later, she saw the guy's tent flap come open, and Nathan stepped out.

"You're up pretty early." Daley commented, after seeing that it was midnight.

"Well, I couldn't go back to sleep, and my post starts in an hour. So, I decided to come out here with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Daley said sarcastically.

Nathan pushed her slightly with his shoulder, and she lightly pushed him. After about five minutes of flirting, Daley yawned. She had been out there since about seven, and she hadn't slept at all that night.

"You can go on back to bed." Nathan told her.

"No, I can't. I still have about an hour." Daley yawned again.

"Really, I'm sure it won't matter. You need some sleep."

"No, it's fine." Daley said, looking up at him, but then yawned loudly. "Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ bit sleepy."

Nathan chuckled, and sat there with Daley for about five more minutes. Then, he felt something light hit his shoulder, and Daley's head was on it. Nathan felt an eruption of butterflies in his stomach, and slightly shook Daley.

"Day, go to bed. I'll help you." Nathan said, standing up. Daley stood up with him. He walked her to the girl's tent, and stood there until Daley shut the zipper.

29 DWN

It was seven, and Melissa stumbled out of her tent, wearing one of Daley's tank-tops and some pants.

"Morning, Mel." Nathan said, yawning.

"Morning, Nathan. You want some water?"

"Naw, I have some. Is it alright I go back to sleep?"

"Sure. Would you wake Jackson up for me?"

"You know, you ask a lot out of me." Nathan teased. (AN; Brother and sister love, people)

Melissa grinned and traded spots with Nathan. He walked into the tent and saw that Jackson was right about to walk out.

"Morning." Jackson said, and Nathan just fell onto his sleeping bag.

Jackson chuckled and Melissa asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Jackson said, laughing. Soon, Taylor, Lex, and Eric were walking to the fire.

"Morning." Everyone greeted each other.

"So, do you think we should look for everyone else?" Lex asked Jackson.

He sighed and said, "Lex, they'll come back when they have to. Remember what Abby said?"

"Yeah." Lex said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Exactly. So, any ideas on what we should do today?"

"None." Lex said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. This is weird, for once you don't have any ideas on what we should do."

"Well, God, everyone always thinks I have all the ideas! Can't you think of your own?" Lex yelled, glaring at them. Then he stalked off, muttering to himself.

"Woah, does anyone know what's going on with Lex?" Jackson asked, staring after the boy.

"No, he's been snapping at everyone all week, though." Eric said.

VD VD VD VD Lex VD VD VD VD

"Crap! They always expect me to know everything! Why can't they think of their own ideas sometimes? Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I know everything. And now, Daley's on my case _all _the time. I don't know why! Well, I guess I talk about trying to find everyone else a lot. But, we really do need to find them! They've been gone for to long! And, I miss them. This sucks."

29 DWN

_Daley was walking beside Nathan, and they were talking. Nathan wasn't sure what they were talking about, since he had been staring at her the entire time._

"_Nathan, are you even listening to me?" she asked him, snapping her fingers in front of her face._

_He ignored her, and kissed her cheek lovingly._

29 DWN

"Nathan! Wake up!" Nathan heard someone say, while shaking him.

"_I'm _awake. My body just isn't responding." Nathan replied. He opened his eyes to see Daley leaning over him. "Daley! God, you scared me."

"Good. Now, get up. It's noon. And, you've got to help me find Lex. He went off by himself this morning, and no one's seen him since. _And,_ his pack's missing."

Nathan cussed under his breath, and Daley helped him stand up. He could see she was upset.

"It'll be alright. We'll find him." He said, about to hug her.

"I hope so." Daley said, dodging Nathan to get outside. Nathan wore a confused look while he climbed out of the tent.

**Ohhh! The plot thickens. LOL! I'm having a _major _writer's block on my other story, so forgive me for the fact I haven't updated in forever. How about this, you give me ideas for my other story! 2-3 reviews for this one. So, REVIEW! Love Lots!**


	2. Another Point of View

**Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, I wouldn't be as obsessed with the show as I am. Does that answer all questions?**

A/N: This chapter is going to be written in different points of views. So, I'll let you know who's talking, so you don't think that one person is weird, talking about Jackson.

Melissa POV

I watched Nathan walk back towards the tents. He went inside, and Jackson came out chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jackson replied, laughing.

We sat for a moment, eating some food, when Lex, Taylor, and Eric come up.

"Morning." We all said to each other.

"So, do you think we should look for everyone else?" Lex asked Jackson after a couple of minutes.

Jackson looked at me. Then, he said, "Lex, they'll come back when they have to. Remember what Abby said?"

I looked over at Lex, and he rolled his eyes saying, "Yes."

"Exactly. So, any ideas on what we should do today?"

"None." Lex said, shrugging his shoulders, then glancing over at me wearily. We had been sucking a lot of ideas out of him recently, and I wouldn't blame him if he was tired of it.

"Okay. This is weird. For once, you don't have any ideas on what we should do." Eric said, apparently trying to be funny.

But, Lex snapped and yelled, "Well, God! Everyone always thinks I have all the ideas! Can't you think of your own?" I winced slightly, because it was apparent he had been around unhappy people before, with that glare he had. He strode off, grabbing the video camera on his way.

We all sat in shock for a moment, before Jackson said, "Woah, does anyone know what's going on with Lex?"

I shook my head, and Eric said, "No, but he's been snapping at everyone all week."

Daley POV

I yawned, then fell back onto my sleeping bag, trying to fall back to sleep. But, of course the bulldozer was right beside me, so I couldn't. I propped myself onto my elbows, and pushed Nathan on his chest.

"Wha- what?" he asked, looking around with unfocused eyes.

I giggled, then said, "Stop snoring, Nathan."

"Fine, fine. Just don't hit me with that baseball bat again, Katie." He murmured. Then, he went back to being the human bulldozer.

For a moment, I sat there watching him. 'This is so bad. I can't like him. One; he doesn't like me, and two; it's against the stupid rules. I hate those flippin' rules. He is _so_ cute when he sleeps.'

Then, I heard, "Well, God! Everyone always thinks I have all the ideas! Can't you think up your own?"

I rolled my eyes, and changed in my sleeping bag. I walked out of the tent, and could see that Lex was upset.

"I'm fine, Daley." He said, roughly pushing me away, before he went back into the tent. I walked back over to the campfire.

Taylor POV

We were sitting in shock. I mean, how often does Lex yell? I've never heard him yell. Okay, maybe I have, but, gosh! He _cracked_!

Daley came to the fire and asked, "What's up with Lex?"

"He _cracked_!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes, and took something out of Eric's hands.

"What was that?" Jackson and I said at the same time. I glanced at him, and blushed, thinking, 'I can't like him. Melissa would kill me.'

Eric POV

I had been fingering a ring, when Daley snatched it of my hand. "Hey!"

"What was that?" Taylor and Jackson asked at the same time.

"None of your business! Give it back, Daley!" I said.

She put it in her pocket and said, "It's nothing, Jackson. No, I'll keep it for you."

I stood up, and walked toward the ocean. A few minutes later, she came out there.

"What do you have this for? Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my dad before the trip. I have it because I was going to try to meet a cute girl while I was here, and I was going to give it to her. Can I have it back?"

I could tell she was skeptical, and I said, "Really!"

Daley POV

I glanced at him with my eyebrows raised, and he said, "Really!"

I rolled my eyes, but gave it back to him. "Thank you!" The ring was very pretty. It was a dark blue with little diamonds, and it was set in gold.

29 DWN

I walked to the tent, looking for Lex. I couldn't see him near there, or the plane, or the fire, and no one else had seen him since that morning.

I went into the tent, and looked around. "Crap." I muttered. Then, I woke up Nathan.

"_I'm _awake. My body just isn't responding." Nathan said with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, and said, "Daley! God, you scared me!"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Good. Now, get up. It's noon. And, you have to help me find Lex. He went off by himself this morning, and no one's seen him since. _And,_ his pack's missing."

I heard him mutter something under his breath, and helped him get up.

"It'll be alright. We'll find him." He said, moving towards me.

"I hope so." I said, dodging him to get outside.

**I know, that was basically an overview of the last chapter. But, this one has significance to the story, despite popular belief. LOL! Standard 2-3 reviews. Love Lots!**


	3. Finding Lex

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be wasting my time posting on Fanfiction.**

Lex POV

'Why do they think they can just get ideas any time they want? I'm only 10, for goodness sakes.' I thought to myself.

Regular POV

Lex had a small pack on his back, and was currently walking into the jungle. He was going to a secret cave he found hidden behind some vines one day.

Once he got there, he set the pack down, opened it, and took out a banana. He looked up into the sky, and gasped.

29 DWN

"Lex!" Daley called, again.

"Day." Nathan said, grabbing her arm. She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "He's probably back at camp."

"What if he's not? We have to find him. Lex!" she yelled again.

"Day, come on. Look at the sky." Nathan said.

She did, and gasped. There were rolling black clouds that hung closely to the earth. "Lex! Come on!" she yelled, breaking from Nathan's grip.

"Daley!" he yelled after her. It was apparent she wasn't going to come to him, so he had to go after her. "Daley!" he yelled again, grabbing onto her arm.

She turned to him, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hey," he started.

"Daley? Nathan?" they heard someone.

"Lex?" Nathan asked.

They could see the boy hidden behind some vines.

"Lex!" Daley yelled, moving the vines away. Once she made an opening, she went in and hugged him. "Don't _ever_ do that again. You scared me." She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, Day, but I had to get away for a little while." Lex said, looking down to the ground with shame.

"Guys, as happy as we all are about finding Lex, I think we may want to get back." Nathan said, glancing up at the skies again. The three could hear rumbling in the distance.

"Okay, let's go." Daley said, beginning to jog, while holding onto Lex's hand.

29 DWN

"Does anyone know where they are?" Eric asked.

Everyone looked up in surprise.

"They went to look for Lex." Melissa said.

"Oh, okay." He said, fingering the ring in his pocket, again.

"Nathan!" Melissa called.

Everyone turned to see the three breathing heavily.

"Guys," Lex started, "There's going to be another storm. A _big _one. We have to get ready, fast."

"Eric, go get water. Melissa, go get fruit. Jackson, try to catch some fish. Taylor, while there's still a bit of sun left, I want you to charge the batteries. Lex, go to the tent. Nathan, come help me." Daley said in some quick breaths. The group scurried off to do their jobs, and Nathan and Daley started to pick up things around the camp.

"I'll boil water when Eric brings the first load back. That okay?" she asked.

"Sure, there he is now." Nathan said.

The two boys watched her jog to the fire pit. "Thanks, Eric." She said, grinning at him momentarily.

Nathan felt a pang in his stomach. "I'm not jealous." He whispered to himself.

**Hey, ya'll!!!!!!!! Bet you thought I dropped off the face of the planet, huh? Well, I'll try to make it up to ya'll, k? I've been having homework, and going all of these places, but I'm under house arrest this weekend! (that means I'm grounded for the weekend) but I'm aloud on the computer. YAY!!!! Reviews, please? Love Lots!!!**


End file.
